


Mutations

by Berylia



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’était un secret de polichinelle, l’un des moins bien gardés de tous après la prétendue virginité de Yelena Vorstin. By Vorrutyer était un Omega. C’était tellement évident que nul n’avait besoin d’en parler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Ecrit pour l'anniversaire (très en retard) de Jainas. Pour me faire pardonner j'ai donc fait deux versions parce que je trouve amusant de voir comment en fait Omega ou Alpha ne changent pas vraiment la relation entre By et Ivan.

C’était un secret de polichinelle, l’un des moins bien gardés de tous après la prétendue virginité de Yelena Vorstin. By Vorrutyer était un Omega. C’était tellement évident que nul n’avait besoin d’en parler. Il y avait sa façon de parler, de bouger, l’odeur entêtante de ses parfums, la finesse de ses traits et sa réputation plus que sulfureuse. Pas besoin de voir un test ADN pour savoir qu’il faisait parti des 1 sur 100 000 barrayarans affectés par la Mutation.

  
Son verre, à présent vide, à la main, Ivan ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il pensait à ça alors qu’il regardait By rire à gorge déployée, offrant à la lumière la ligne parfaite de son cou… Ah, si, en fait si, il savait pour quoi. C’était parce qu’il parlait juste avant avec Maeve Filsfernand… d’ailleurs où avait-elle bien pu passer ? Bref, il parlait avec elle d’Honorine Vorgalliard qui venait juste de revenir de Beta après avoir subi les opérations pour devenir Omega.

Franchement quel intérêt ? Aucun à part pour les chaleurs et vraiment, des histoires qu’il en avait entendu, surtout dans les baraques, elle risquait d’être déçue au bout de deux jours. Il y avait des raisons pour lesquelles la mutation était rare, alors même qu’elle avait plus ou moins été acceptée au Temps de l’Isolation (ce qui voulait juste dire pas poursuivie systématiquement et après l’arrivée au pouvoir de Fyodor Vorbarra, protégée par les autorités quand ces dernières daignaient faire quelque chose) c’était qu’elle n’était drôlement pas pratique. Une population paralysée deux semaines par an et perturbant tout le reste de la société n’était pas une population qui pouvait construire une société stable dans un climat de régression technologique brutale…

Bref, où voulait-il en venir ?

Il fixait son verre de vin en fronçant les sourcils, il sentait l’alcool à la racine de ses cheveux.

Oui. Il n’enviait pas Honorine Vorgalliard. Et encore moins By. Sauf que By au moins n’avait pas choisi. Et était assez intelligent pour prendre des médicaments pour éviter les chaleurs. Non parce que si By avait ses chaleurs ça se saurait. Déjà parce qu’il ne serait pas à Vorbarr Sultana, ce qui au moins ferait des vacances à Ivan alors peut-être qu’en fait ce serait une bonne idée, non parce que franchement où qu’il aille ces derniers temps il lui semblait que By était là aussi… Et ensuite… ah oui, ensuite parce que tout le monde saurait qui était entré dans son lit.

C’était bizarre. Déjà il n’avait plus de vin. Mais en plus il n’avait aucune idée de qui était passé par le lit de By. Non parce que les rumeurs étaient totalement outrées. Il y en avait une qui disait que Donna et By s’étaient mangé à deux un bout de la pièce montée impériale. Et si ça avait été le cas il l’aurait su. Pas seulement parce que, bon forcément, Gregor l’aurait dit à Miles qui aurait fini par le lui dire, parce que ça aurait été un Impérial Emmerdement d’avoir ces deux là dans le lit impérial, mais aussi parce que le Général Froufrou l’aurait su et se serait plaint. Ou en tous cas aurait planifié. Et Donna et By se seraient retrouvé très loin très vite. Ce qui n’était pas le cas parce que Donna était Dono et que By venait vers lui là tout de suite.

C’était quand même étrange. Peut-être que By avait un Alpha.

Nah ! Aucun Alpha ne le laisserait se comporter comme ça. Enfin il imaginait. Il avait rencontré assez peu d’Alpha, étrangement l’armée n’aimait pas les fortes têtes qu’on disait incapables de se contrôler. Helen Natalia était née Alpha. Et franchement, était-ce surprenant, bien sûr que les enfants de Miles se devaient d’être différents et ça ne pouvait pas être Aral Alexander, non il fallait que ce soit une fille et comme la loi disait qu’un Alpha pouvait choisir d’être homme ou femme et qu’ils avaient ouvert son réplicateur en premier… Il devrait changer de planète, Sergyar serait plus reposant que les emmerdes que Miles allait avoir puis lui amener immanquablement…

— Ivan ?

Il cligna des yeux.

By était devant lui. Et en fait il en revenait à By qui était un Omega et qui n’avait pas d’Alpha, d’un autre côté qui voudrait de By, déjà, et en plus il comprenait que By ne veuille pas d’Alpha. La seule idée de… Non définitivement non.

— Tu es complètement saoul mon vieux.

— Non.

Il n’était ni saoul ni vieux.

— Je ne t’envie pas.

Il le désigna du doigt mais le mouvement fut un peu trop large et trop violent et son doigt atterrit sur la poitrine à la tunique chamarrée –chamarrée !– ce qui le déséquilibra.

— Si ça peut te rassurer Ivan, je ne t’envie pas la gueule de bois que tu auras demain.

— Oui mais moi au moins ça ne durera que demain. Pas une semaine. Juste demain.

Une semaine de chaleurs ! C’était totalement insensé ! Qui se soumettrait volontairement à ça ? Et aux conséquences. Beurk !

— Bien sûr Ivan. Allez viens, avant que les chiens ne retrouvent ta trace.

La main de By était brûlante sur son bras, comme s’il avait tenu une tasse de thé très chaude pendant longtemps où qu’il avait trop approché ses paumes du feu, comme en hiver à Vorkosigan Surleau.

— Tu sens bon.

C’était vrai, une odeur de bois et d’ozone et de chaleur.

— Par l’Empereur si ta mère ne me remercie pas après ça je démissionne. Tu es drogué jusqu’aux yeux et j’imagine que le moindre relent de phéromones aurait mis le feu aux poudres.

Ils avaient quitté la demeure des Fording, il n’avait même pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à leurs hôtes et il avait oublié quelque chose, il en était convaincu.

— Donne-moi les clefs.

Il les sortit de sa poche et les tendit à By.

— Docile en plus, tu aurais été plus ficelé qu’une dinde de Solstice d’hiver avant même que le jour ne se lève demain.

Il s’installa dans le véhicule du côté passager, ce qui était perturbant, mais le siège était beaucoup plus incliné et agréable. Ah oui, il l’inclinait toujours pour pouvoir se pencher sur sa passagère plus facilement et rendre les séances de pelotage dans l’engin plus agréables. Pas qu’il y ait eu beaucoup de séances de pelotages ici ces derniers temps, mais franchement il aurait pensé que cette fois-ci avec Maeve…

— J’ai oublié Maeve !

Ils étaient en plein milieu de la voie rapide, en train de filer dans la ville à moitié endormie.

— Il faut retourner en arrière.

— Hors de question.

— Mais Maeve, je dois la raccompagner !

— Mon pauvre Ivan, tu ne serais pas capable de raccompagner une chèvre jusqu’à son abreuvoir et de toute façon Maeve t’a tendu un piège.

— C’est une espionne ?

Pourtant elle avait l’air si gentille, tellement différente de By.

— Non, mais elle devait t’emmener à Honorine Vorgalliard.

— Pour quoi faire ?

— A ton avis ?

— Aucune idée.

Les lumières colorées filaient sur le visage de By, jetant du relief sur son profil. C’était injuste que l’homme soit aussi beau. Déjà parce qu’il était un homme et parce qu’en plus c’était un Omega.

— Honorine Vorgalliard est sûrement en chaleur.

— Et ? Je ne suis pas un Alpha.

— Et avec ce qu’il y avait dans ton verre, je doute que ça ait fait une grande différence, tu aurais couché avec elle.

Il avait des lèvres… pleines. Mais c’était sans doute normal chez un Omega… Il n’en savait rien, mais elles avaient l’air rouges.

— Et alors, j’ai déjà couchées avec beaucoup de femmes.

— Elle est en chaleur, elle concevra forcément.

— C’est son problème.

— Ivan, mon cher Ivan, je vais être bon prince et mettre toute cette stupidité sur le dos de la drogue.

— Mais j’ai raison, si elle décide d’avoir cet enfant et que je refuse de le reconnaître c’est elle qu’elle pénalise. On est pas sur Beta ici.

— Tu oublies qu’elle est Omega. Et que les lois sur les Omega n’ont pas changé depuis le Temps de l’Isolation. A une époque où les tests ADN n’existaient pas.

— Quelle importance, si je ne veux pas de cet enfant…

— La loi stipule que si l’Omega est sans Alpha et renonce à élever l’enfant sa charge va obligatoirement à celui des pères potentiels avec le meilleur statut social. Je ne sais pas si elle pensait ne pas prendre de partenaire après toi, te droguer pour que tu tiennes la semaine, ou ne prendre que des plébéiens pauvres, mais à moins qu’elle n’attrape un comte ou l’Héritier d’un comté elle pouvait difficilement faire mieux que toi, Lord Vorpatril.

Il ouvrit la bouche. Et la referma.

— Et même si la drogue n’a pas disparu de ton système d’ici demain, je ne t’imagine pas porter plainte pour viol.

— C’est ridicule, un homme ne peut pas se faire violer par une femme.

— Ivan, je devrais subtilement laisser filtrer dans certains milieux que tu as dis ça. Juste pour que ça remonte aux oreilles de la Vice-Reine.

— Tu n’oserais pas !

— Je ne sais pas, pour quelqu’un qui vient d’être sauvé d’un désastreux mariage je te trouve bien peu reconnaissant.

Le sourire en coin, ironique, iconique de By était de retour. Et il se retrouva à y répondre.

— By, je te remercie de m’avoir sauvé de l’utérus fertile d’Honorine Vorgalliard.

— Je n’y peux rien si la génétique m’a doté d’une intelligence supérieure et d’un instinct pour découvrir les petites mesquineries et autres complots de mes semblables.

Cette fois-ci Ivan leva les yeux au ciel.

— Cette loi est une vieille relique qui devrait être changée.

— Et elle le sera, Honorine a encore toute une semaine et elle n’a sûrement pas l’intention de la perdre à se lamenter que tu aies fui. Quelqu’un tombera dans ses filets, sera outré, cherchera à contourner la loi et tout ça finira devant le Conseil des Comtes. Comme tu l’as dit, nous vivons à une époque de tests ADN et de suppresseurs. La loi doit évoluer.

Décidément Omega. Ça c’était un discours d’Omega défendant ses droits.

Ses jambes étaient lourdes. Il avait envie de dormir. Franchement, cette drogue n’était vraiment pas très efficace, il avait essayé des tisanes avec plus de vertus aphrodisiaques que ça. Oui, c’était une longue histoire. Il allait juste fermer les yeux.

Un coup de pied dans le tibia le réveilla douloureusement.

— Nous sommes arrivés. Est-ce que tu peux te lever ?

— C’était pas la peine de me frapper.

Il prit appui sur ses bras. Et manqua de tomber.

— Je crois qu’elle s’est gourée dans les dosages.

— Je le constate. Hôpital ?

— Non. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

— Heureusement pour toi alors j’ai décidé de rester veiller à ton chevet.

— Je ne me rappelle pas t’avoir invité.

— Je n’ai jamais besoin d’invitation.

Les mains de By passèrent sous ses aisselles et l’aidèrent à se relever.

— Depuis quand as-tu des muscles ?

— On a toujours besoin de muscles quand on sauve des demoiselles en détresses.

— Toi ? Sauver des demoiselles en détresse !

— Est-ce que je ne viens pas de sauver ta pureté menacée, Ivan ?

Il essaya de lui donner un coup de pied mais perdit tout équilibre.

— Tu devrais passer plus de temps à la gym, Ivan, à ton âge le muscle devient graisse…

— Je te hais.

— Pas ta meilleure répartie mon cher.

Ils entrèrent dans l’ascenseur.

— Je crois que j’ai la nausée.

— Si ta mère ne me fait pas monter en grade après cet acte héroïque je me retire sur le Continent Sud et j’écris mes mémoires. Je suis sûr que ça se vendra comme des petits pains, même sans les secrets d’état.

Ivan se contenta de retenir son estomac qui voulait se renverser et se déverser et remonter le long de son œsophage.

Toujours soutenu par By il ouvrit la porte de son appartement. L’odeur familière, réconfortante, apaisante lui fit du bien, pacifiant son estomac, lui redonnant des forces. Il réussit à marcher presque seul jusqu’à sa chambre.

— Je vais enlever tes bottes. Je peux te laisser te débrouiller pour le reste ?

— Oui, répondit-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

By s’agenouilla, ses cheveux longs, beaucoup trop longs pour un homme caressant son visage blanc. Ses mains se posèrent sur le cuir et il les sentit, brûlantes, malgré la barrière de la botte.

La vision, les sensations étaient… dérangeantes, intenses, il sentait son cœur s’emballer comme au bord de la panique, comme lorsque les murs se refermaient sur lui et qu’il entendait l’océan enfler encore et encore de l’autre côté des murs, prêt à l’engloutir. Et en même temps il sentait son sang s’échauffer, le désir grimper en lui, l’aphrodisiaque qui faisait sûrement effet, enfin.

Heureusement les bottes tombèrent sur le sol, By se releva et se détourna.

— Je te ramène de quoi boire, tu dois rester hydraté.

Il le regarda partir, le pantalon moulant ses fesses, il devait avoir enlevé sa veste à un moment.

Oui, il valait mieux qu’il ferme les yeux.

Il se glissa machinalement sous les draps, remontant les couvertures, refermant son cocon de chaleur au-dessus de sa tête, ses genoux repliés contre son torse. C’était comme si on le vidait de son énergie. Il avait l’impression que sa peau brûlait.

— Je laisse la bouteille là. Crie si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je serais sur ta console de comm, la sécurité devrait être assez élevée pour une affaire aussi simple.

Il entendit la porte se refermer, le silence descendre, se mélangeant à la chaleur, aux odeurs réconfortantes. Il se demanda où était Zap. Il faisait chaud. Il était en sécurité. Il était fatigué. Ses yeux se fermaient seuls…

Ivan s’endormit.

***

Il était arrivé en retard. Comme à son habitude. Mais nul ne s’attendait à le voir arriver avant une certaine heure de toute façon. Il fallait savoir se faire désirer. Et puis il en apprenait presque plus avant une soirée qu’à la soirée en elle-même, rien ne déliait plus les langues que l’attente aiguisée d’espoirs ou le l’ennui alcoolisé et mâtiné de spleen.

Il embrassa la main de leur hôtesse avec un compliment assez finement tourné pour la faire sourire elle mais aussi sa belle fille qui la haïssait et se trouvait à ses côtés. Il repéra immédiatement ses cibles du moment. Il fallait qu’il surveille Frank Vorkell, son rapprochement avec Grigor Botrani dont les entreprises avaient obtenu le contrat de terraformage d’une nouvelle partie du Continent Sud était assez suspect… Vanya Rushman était aussi à garder à l’œil, son association avec la petite Rosa Fyodorovna membre suspectée du groupe anarchique Faucille pouvait être dangereuse, ne serait-ce que parce que Vanya était un fieffé idiot. Et bien sûr Honorine Vorgalliard. Elle était en train de conspirer avec des amies, parce que lorsqu’un plan cessait il fallait tout de suite en mettre un autre sur pied.

D’ailleurs il s’étonnait qu’elle-même soit sur pied. Elle était en chaleur hier, ou si elle ne l’était pas son plan était particulièrement mal construit. Or si elle était là c’était bien qu’elle n’était plus ou pas en chaleurs parce qu’un Omega n’avait pas vraiment assez de retenue ou de forces lorsque ses chaleurs le prenaient pour aller au bal. Avait-elle pris des suppresseurs pour y mettre fin ? Il aurait mieux valu pour elle tourner les yeux vers d’autres cibles.

En parlant de ça.

Ses yeux trouvèrent Ivan immédiatement, non loin d’une issue de secours, cette fois-ci le jardin, un verre à la main, comme à son habitude, mais aucune femme à son bras. Chat échaudé craignait peut-être l’eau froide. Ivan apprenait-il de ses erreurs ? Voilà qui serait bien ennuyeux, surtout pour lui.

Il l’avait laissé ce matin aux petites heures de l’aube. Il n’avait pas l’intention de s’attarder aussi longtemps, juste d’attendre que les résultats du prélèvement sanguin fait pendant qu’Ivan dormait lui reviennent. Il s’était réveillé, surpris, sur le canapé somme toute assez inconfortable, avec le chat ronronnant et perdant ses poils partout sur sa chemise. C’était la première fois qu’il avait réussi à dormir hors de chez lui depuis… Tellement longtemps. Les résultats, parvenus sur la console de comm ne montraient aucun danger, Ivan en passerait les effets en dormant et en s’hydratant. Il avait pris ses affaires tandis que le chat passait et repassait dans ses jambes, laissant toujours plus de poils sur son pantalon, et était parti.

Il attrapa nonchalamment une coupe de Champagne (appellation terrienne d’origine contrôlée) en marchant d’un pas tanguant et zigzagant vers son but.

— Je crois que la plante verte est en compétition avec les rideaux pour essayer de flirter avec toi, Ivan.

Il souriait. Il aimait embêter Ivan, c’était un des petits plaisirs de la vie, il n’était ni trop important ni trop stupide, juste assez amusant pour que les choses restent intéressantes et le fait qu’il soit agréable à regarder ne gâchait rien.

Le regard bleu en était presque noir de quelque chose de chaud et colérique quand il se tourna vers lui, ce qui le fit sourire plus largement encore.

— Tu devrais faire attention à ne pas…

Un déluge de rouge flamboyant lui passa devant.

— Ivan je vous cherchais.

Honorine Vorgalliard s’était accrochée au bras d’Ivan et By sentit un inconfort monter en lui. Sûrement la présence de l’Oméga. Il ne restait pas en présence d’Omégas, jamais.

— Mademoiselle Vorgalliard.

Ivan se dégagea pour la saluer, mettant plusieurs pas entre eux et se rapprochant de By.

— Oh Ivan, pas besoin de telles manières entre nous.

Elle s’avança vers lui, tournant la tête, arquant le cou que sa robe laissait aussi libre que ses épaules.

L’odeur des phéromones était lourde et âpre, agressante, dérangeante, peut-être parce qu’elles étaient artificielles ? Non, ils faisaient un excellent travail sur Beta si on en avait les moyens et les Vorgalliard en avaient les moyens depuis que le père d’Honorine avait épousé une héritière komarranne.

Ivan continua à reculer et maintenant il était presque caché derrière By que la jeune femme ignorait avec un sans-gêne qui méritait ce qu’il allait finir par lui dire.

— Ne voulez-vous pas danser, Ivan ?

— Je m’en passerai, je ne me sens pas bien.

C’était vrai qu’il avait l’air fiévreux, les joues trop rouges, la bouche ouverte comme s’il avait du mal à respirer.

— Mais By est un excellent danseur.

Idiot d’Ivan !

— Certes mais cette robe ne va pas avec ce que je porte. Avec une couleur aussi offensante, elle ne peut aller qu’avec un uniforme de SecImp, voulez-vous que je vous présente quelqu’un ? Je suis sûr que vous aurez énormément de choses à vous dire.

Honorine Vorgalliard cligna des yeux, incapable de répondre, offensée, mal à l’aise.

— Mademoiselle.

Il la salua et passa une main dans le dos d’Ivan pour le pousser vers les jardins, la laissant seule et statufiée.

L’air dehors était frais, presque froid après la chaleur de la salle et il mena Ivan vers un de ses endroits préférés là où personne ne pourrait approcher sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte.

— Tu as de la fièvre.

Il posa sa main sur le front du capitaine, le trouvant chaud et moite.

— Je…

— Visiblement tu dois faire une allergie à la drogue.

Il regarda ses pupilles dilatées.

— By…

— Je vais t’emmener à l’hôpital, déclara-t-il les doigts sur sa gorge, sentant le pouls altéré, beaucoup trop rapide.

Un gémissement interrompit ses pensées. Un bruit profond, rauque, primal qui remit soudainement tout en perspective.

— L’aphrodisiaque…

L’odeur le frappa de plein fouet, sucrée, musquée, juste parfaite et la peau contre ses doigts était chaude et douce. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres et il pouvait presque sentir le goût de sa chair, de sa sueur.

Il recula, brisant le contact, forçant les yeux d’Ivan à se rouvrir, à pousser un miaulement de protestation.

— Impossible.

Et pourtant tout était là, la fièvre des chaleurs, les phéromones, l’attitude totalement docile. Ivan était un Oméga.

C’était impossible. Il aurait dû le savoir. Rien ne lui échappait et surtout pas quelque chose d’aussi énorme. Le don juan de ses dames ne pouvait pas être un Oméga ! Mais ça expliquait tellement de choses, la fuite en avant vers toujours de nouvelles conquêtes, cette volonté de toujours sembler viril et la facilité avec laquelle il se laissait manipuler par son cousin.

Mais non, si Ivan était un Oméga pourquoi est-ce qu’il serait venu à la soirée des Vorfrott alors même que ses chaleurs menaçaient ? Il aurait dû reconnaître les signes…

Ou…

C’étaient ses premières chaleurs et Ivan n’avait même pas idée de ce qui était en train de se passer.

Un sentiment dévorant de satisfaction le prit, ses ongles pressant comme des griffes dans sa chair. Il serait le premier ! Ivan serait à lui. Il serait le premier à marquer cette peau brûlante et si douce, le premier à boire ses soupirs d’extase lorsqu’il le nouerait, le premier à enfoncer ses dents dans la chair de sa nuque.

Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et renvoyer ces dérangeants sentiments de possessivité légèrement psychopathiques au plus profond de lui. Il valait plus que la somme des hormones que la présence d’Ivan faisait proliférer dans son corps.

Il posa la main sur la nuque d’Ivan et ce dernier ferma les yeux, laissant son corps se lover contre ce point de contact, un sourire sur le visage.

La logique et la décence auraient voulu qu’il l’emmène à l’hôpital. Pour qu’on mette un terme à ces chaleurs. Ce n’était pas vraiment conseillé surtout dans un cas comme celui d’Ivan d’un adulte plus que mur qui les expérimentait pour la première fois, et puis il y avait le problème des drogues qui lui avaient administrées. Mais il avait confiance en la capacité du personnel de ImpMil à traiter Lord Vorpatril correctement. Donc oui, il devrait l’emmener à l’hôpital, le laisser là-bas et aller faire un tour sur le Continent Sud jusqu’à ce qu’Ivan soit à nouveau sous contrôle, et éviter de le fréquenter à l’avenir parce qu’il ne fréquentait pas d’Omega.

Sauf qu’il en était incapable.

Pour la première fois de sa vie il comprenait les préjugés contre les Alphas, pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait manqué de tuer Richard, il n’arrivait plus à se trouver assez de volonté pour lutter contre son instinct. Si quelqu’un se mettait entre lui et Ivan il l’écharperait de ses mains nues. Ou du moins il essaierait, il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ses capacités face à une arme, mais le problème était qu’il essaierait jusqu’à la perte de conscience ou la mort.

Mais il restait une créature rationnelle et là, il était en train de compiler toutes les raisons très logiques pour lesquelles il ne pouvait laisser Ivan aller à l’hôpital et pour lesquelles il devait le ramener chez lui et le nouer. Elles tenaient en une idée : il désirait Ivan. Il l’avait désiré dès qu’il l’avait rencontré, auréolé de sa stupide beauté, de sa belle lâcheté ordinaire, de son courage imbécile, de sa générosité. Ivan, impossible et inatteignable Ivan, soudain lové dans ses bras, son corps prêt à s’offrir. Ivan que la mutation forçait à le désirer.

C’était abuser de lui. C’était profiter de la situation. Il en avait conscience. Il s’en fichait. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il était un espion. Sa conception du bien et du mal était plus que personnelle. Il vivrait très bien avec lui-même après avoir passé une semaine au lit avec Ivan.

Il y avait une porte qui menait vers les cuisines. Personne ne les empêcha de sortir et ils prirent le light flyer d’Ivan puisque By était arrivé avec Frank Vortapulos. Il prit le chemin de son appartement. Il n’y avait aucun autre endroit où il pouvait emmener Ivan. Non seulement ils y seraient en sécurité, mais il avait besoin qu’il s’imprègne totalement de son odeur. Et l’idée qu’Ivan laisserait son odeur sur les draps l’excitait plus encore.

Une partie de lui, la plus intellectuelle, était fascinée par ce besoin territorial qu’il avait de retourner dans sa tanière avec l’Omega.

***

Ivan avait l’esprit embrumé, comme s’il était sous l’effet des meilleures drogues du marché, il flottait sur un nuage tout en étant hypersensible à tout ce qui affectait son corps : la caresse de son uniforme sur sa peau, le craquement érotique du cuir de ses bottes, l’odeur délicieuse qui émanait de By, la lueur ambrée de son regard, le goût de sa peau qu’il pouvait presque sentir sur ses lèvres. Il n’aurait qu’à tourner la tête légèrement, laisser ses lèvres frôler le cou de By, il avait à peine à bouger de là où il était blotti contre l’épaule de l’espion, s’imprégnant de son parfum, une fragrance musquée, délicieuse, qu’il n’avait jamais sentie auparavant. Ce devait être nouveau. Il aurait pu poser la question mais c’était lui demander trop d’efforts.

Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien, aussi confiant. Ce qui aurait clairement dû le rendre inconfortable et méfiant parce qu’on ne pouvait absolument pas faire confiance à By, c’était comme une des premières règles de survie. Et pourtant s’il lui avait affirmé qu’il pouvait survivre dans l’espace sans combinaison il l’aurait cru et fait parce que By le protégeait, ne voulait que son bien.

Okay c’était clairement perturbant et il n’avait pas toute sa tête et il devrait être paniqué… Décidément de très bonnes drogues. Il devrait remercier Honorine, elle avait dû dépenser beaucoup d’argent.

— Nous sommes arrivés.

Il cligna des yeux, comme s’il se réveillait, ses membres étaient paresseux de sommeil encore. La voix de By était douce et grave, si grave, il n’avait jamais remarqué à quel point, il l’avait toujours considérée aigue, efféminée, mais elle était basse et caressante comme le velours et lorsqu’il bougea pour atteindre la portière il sentit son érection frotter contre son pantalon.

Il aurait dû être en train de paniquer. Il n’avait jamais été attiré par les hommes, il était un homme à femmes, et même s’il n’était absolument pas homophobe et qu’il n’y avait rien de mal à l’être, lui ne l’était pas, jamais ! Il n’était pas attiré par les hommes. Sauf qu’il était en érection depuis que By l’avait poussé vers le jardin, touché, mené jusqu’à la voiture. Et au lieu de paniquer, il ne sentait que la brûlure du désir, de l’anticipation.

Etait-ce vraiment étonnant ? By était… By ! Il était différent. De tous les autres hommes, de tous les Vors. Unique. Etait-ce si étonnant que la réaction qu’il ait pour lui soit unique, différente ?

Il se laissa guider vers l’ascenseur et enfin passer la porte à la sécurité digne d’un paranoïaque de haut niveau, il était à peu près sûr d’avoir vu le même type de protections chez les Galeni. L’appartement était imprégné de l’odeur de By et il inspira avec plaisir, sentant tout son corps se détendre, s’écraser contre celui de son hôte qui le soutenait. Les mains se crispèrent sur ses cuisses, comme des serres et By soupira, brûlant contre son oreille :

— Par les dieux, tu vas me rendre fou !

Et au lieu de partir en hurlant il se contenta de sourire de satisfaction. Clairement quelque chose n’allait pas mais il s’en fichait éperdument, bien plus intéressé par le fait que la porte venait de s’ouvrir sur la chambre de By et son lit immense, décadent et il voulait rouler dessus, laisser l’odeur de l’autre homme coller à sa peau pendant que la sienne imprégnerait lentement les draps.

D’ailleurs il le fit, se lançant sur le lit, enfonçant sa tête dans l’oreiller avant de gesticuler pour enlever ses bottes, laissant ses mains parcourir la vaste étendue de matelas, il était bien plus grand que le lit qu’il avait chez lui. Quand il eut roulé suffisamment et franchement, est-ce qu’il était soudain redevenu un gosse, il se retourna.

By était resté dans l’encoignure de la porte, debout et il semblait tellement grand, tellement massif alors même que ses vêtements auraient dû le rendre ridicule, efféminé, et depuis quand est-ce que By était grand ou massif ? Et ses yeux, ses yeux assombris qui le regardaient comme s’il allait le dévorer.

Ivan ne retint pas le gémissement qui lui échappa, il sentit le sang battre dans son érection et une étrange sensation entre ses fesses à laquelle en fait il ne voulait pas penser et heureusement d’ailleurs qu’il ne pensait pas parce qu’il se redressa et commença à défaire les boutons de son uniforme.

Ses mains tremblaient et la chaleur était soudainement insupportable, comme le frottement du tissu sur sa peau sensible. Il avait besoin d’être nu, maintenant.

Les mains de By se posèrent sur sa peau et il soupira, les sentant l’aider à se débarrasser des innombrables boutons dorés. Heureusement la tunique était beaucoup plus facile à passer que l’uniforme et très vite il dénuda le torse étonnamment musclé de l’espion.

Il était nu et sa peau continuait à brûler alors que les mains fraîches de By se posaient sur lui, apaisant son inconfort, l’excitant comme s’il était à nouveau un adolescent incapable de se contrôler. De ses lèvres s’échappaient des mots, des sons, des prières mais il n’entendait que le souffle contre ses lèvres et les battements de son cœur.

— Ivan.

Les frissons l’assaillirent comme si son nom glissait sur son épiderme en une caresse brûlante, gelée, depuis le velours de cette voix grave.

— By.

Les yeux ambrés brillèrent et il répéta son nom, regardant sa langue passer sur ses lèvres, sentant ses mains appuyer plus fort sur ses bras. Il releva la tête, jusqu’à frôler sa bouche et prononça à nouveau son nom.

Ce fut comme si on versait du feu dans ses veines, le baiser était un déluge de sensations, de frottements, de caresses, de mots ardents, de désir, de précipitation et tout son corps brûlait et il n’y avait qu’une seule façon de l’apaiser.

— Prends-moi.

Les mots étaient sales, crus, impensables pour un homme comme lui et pourtant il en savourait chaque syllabe, les répétant comme une litanie alors que son bassin frottait contre le sien, que leurs sexes se rencontraient encore et encore.

— Tu es sûr ?

La voix était rauque, son corps tendu.

— Oui.

Jamais il n’avait été plus certain, plus confiant. Il le voulait. Maintenant, toujours.

By l’embrassa comme s’il essayait d’atteindre son âme depuis sa bouche, comme s’il tentait de lui faire comprendre ce qu’il savait déjà. Qu’il lui appartenait. Il se laissa faire, répondant aux caresses, se tendant vers lui, devançant ses désirs.

Quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent ils étaient tous deux pantelants et il avait l’impression qu’il allait exploser si By ne le prenait pas, maintenant, tout de suite.

— Retourne-toi, ce sera plus facile pour une première fois.

Il gronda à l’idée que By ait pu expérimenter tout ça avec quelqu’un d’autre mais lui obéit.

— Ecarte plus les cuisses.

Les mains brûlantes le guidèrent dans la position qu’il voulait et il se laissa faire, découvrant avec un peu de surprise que ses cuisses et ses fesses ressentaient un soudain froid, comme si elles avaient été mouillées.

Lorsqu’il sentit le gland, lourd contre ses fesses il rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira, le cou tendu, les yeux clos. Il gémit lorsqu’il le pénétra, lentement, sans s’arrêter, dans la plus délicieuse des frictions, la plus incroyable des invasions.

Et tout son poids fut sur lui, son visage niché contre son épaule et il se sentait tellement bien, parfaitement bien, comme s’il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose qu’il avait cherché si longtemps.

La morsure fut lente et progressive, les dents s’enfonçant peu à peu jusqu’à ce qu’il crie de plaisir, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux aveugles alors qu’il le sentait se remettre à bouger en de lents mouvements. Il allait mourir de plaisir.

Mais son corps était plus résistant que ça et le plaisir continua à s’accumuler, encore et encore tandis que By bougeait, caressait, léchait, mordait, suçait, embrassait. Une éternité de plaisir, une brume délicieuse qui colonisait ses pensées, qui le coupait du monde, ne laissant plus que leurs deux corps l’un contre l’autre.

Puis vint cette soudaine pression et ses mains se raccrochèrent désespérément aux draps. Et c’était dérangeant, et presque douloureux et si bon. Il fallait qu’il arrête, c’était trop. Mais la pression n’arrêtait pas, bien au contraire, elle augmentait, encore et encore et By qui s’était remis à bouger et c’était juste…

Il jouit en hurlant, le plaisir continuant tout comme By sans tenir compte de sa délivrance, recommençant à s’accumuler sous sa peau, inlassable, inévitable.

***

Il ouvrit la porte. Il avait pris la peine de passer une robe de chambre mais c’était la seule concession qu’il ferait.

— Lord Auditeur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Son apparence, et son peignoir d’un rouge vibrant et digne d’un méchant de holovid avaient pris Vorkosigan par surprise mais comme toujours il se remit très vite.

— Et où est cet idiot d’Ivan ?

— En train de dormir.

Il avança, forçant physiquement son interlocuteur à reculer et laissant la porte de l’appartement se refermer derrière lui. Les yeux de l’Auditeur Impérial étincelèrent.

— J’exige de le voir.

— A une heure aussi indécente de la matinée ? Je peux vous assurer qu’il a besoin de reprendre des forces.

Contrairement à beaucoup de ses pairs, mais Vorkosigan n’avait jamais été comme ses pairs, il n’y eut aucune grimace dégoûtée face à cette référence transparente à leur sexualité.

—Donc à moins que ce ne soit un ordre de la Voix de l’Empereur vous n’entrerez pas.

Le visage de l’Auditeur se ferma encore plus.

— Voilà quatre jours qu’Ivan a disparu, donnez-moi une seule bonne raison, de ne pas forcer l’entrée, Byerly.

Il croisa les bras.

— Vous sentez l’odeur d’un Alpha. Immature, certes, mais dans mon état je crains que les choses ne deviennent violentes si vous veniez à pénétrer sur mon territoire dans des circonstances comme les présentes.

— Des circonstances…

Il vit la lumière se faire dans les yeux de Vorkosigan, son regard s’attardant sur les marques de morsure visibles à l’encolure de la robe de chambre.

— Impossible…

Il sourit à nouveau.

— Je crois que Lady Alys aura beaucoup de choses à vous dire, Vorkosigan.

L’Auditeur ne répondit rien, perdu encore dans ses pensées, cherchant dans sa mémoire des signes annonciateurs qui n’existaient sûrement pas.

— Ivan sera de nouveau sur pieds dans trois jours. Voulez-vous que je lui dise que vous avez demandé de ses nouvelles ? demanda-t-il en commençant à se retourner vers la console d’entrée à reconnaissance palmaire et code.

— Et le rendre bégayant et rouge de honte ? Vous ne vous privez pas habituellement d’un tel plaisir, Byerly.

— En effet, mais la situation, autant que l’homme est spéciale. Et j’ai d’autres façons de le réduire à cet état.

— Par pitié, épargnez-moi les détails. Ne dites pas à Ivan que je suis passé, je parierai avec Ekaterin sur combien de temps il lui faudra avant d’avoir le courage de tout me confesser.

— Merci.

Il posa la paume sur le scanner.

— J’ignorai que vous étiez un Alpha Byerly.

Il tourna la tête, souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Et le monde ignorait qu’Ivan était un Omega. Je pense que nous nous comprenons, Vorkosigan.

L’héritier du comte assentit. Il n’y aurait aucune rumeur venant de ce côté-là au moins.

***

C’était comme se réveiller du meilleur et du plus réaliste des rêves érotiques pour se rendre compte que tout était vrai, les sensations, les soupirs, la présence d’un pénis dans son cul. D’un pénis qui avait gonflé. D’un pénis qu’il avait supplié de revenir et de le prendre. Encore et encore.

C’était comme se réveiller du pire et du plus réaliste des cauchemars pour se rendre compte que tout était vrai.

Ivan écrasa l’oreiller sur sa tête. Il doutait qu’il puisse se suicider ainsi, mais après tout des choses plus bizarres étaient arrivées. Il était devenu un Omega, pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne pourrait pas se suicider avec un oreiller ?

L’oreiller lui fut enlevé. Cruellement. Et la lumière froide et crue de la réalité l’éblouit.

— Tiens, bois ça.

La voix de By était toujours aussi grave et douce. Il aurait pensé que ça n’avait été qu’un effet des phéromones qui l’avaient rendu totalement fou, mais non. Elle était… séduisante. Et c’était perturbant. Ou alors il était encore en chaleurs… Non, définitivement non, il n’avait plus le cul ni trempé ni en feu.

Il accepta le verre. Et manqua de tout recracher.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette horreur !

By se contenta de le regarder, impassible, debout, étrangement beau avec son début de barbe et ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux, ces yeux dorés qui l’avaient contemplé avec une faim dévorante.

— Ça t’évitera de te déshydrater et te donnera assez de forces pour aller jusqu’à la salle de bain seul. C’est ce que j’utilise après une semaine épuisante.

La jalousie fut comme une vague noire et corrosive de bile dans son estomac.

— J’imagine que ce genre de semaines doit être assez courante pour un Alpha.

By le regarda, avec son insupportable petit sourire amusé et la lumière du jour jouant dans ses cheveux.

— Je voulais parler d’une semaine de travail à ne pas dormir en allant de soirée en matinées, mais une partie de moi est heureuse de savoir que tu es jaloux. Rassure-toi, Ivan, tu es le premier Omega que j’ai ramené à la maison.

Ivan ouvrit la bouche. Et la referma. Il aurait l’air ridicule s’il protestait qu’il n’était absolument pas jaloux. Alors il prit deux longues gorgées du liquide dégoûtant et reposa le verre avant de remonter contre le dossier du lit.

— Alors, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, Honorine Vorgalliard s’est trompée de drogue et m’a infectée ?

By s’assit sur le lit et il dû lutter contre sa réaction immédiate qui était de se rapprocher pour pouvoir s’affaler contre lui, laisser ses mains courir sur son corps et son torse s’écraser sur son dos.

— Ce n’est pas une maladie, mais une mutation et tu n’es pas infecté. Tu as juste oublié de prendre tes suppresseurs et la drogue n’a fait qu’accélérer un processus naturel dû au fait que tu as fréquenté un superbe Alpha par lequel tu était attiré un peu trop longtemps.

— Tu arrives encore à passer les portes ?

Il n’était pas attiré par By. C’était juste ridicule. Et surtout pas depuis longtemps…

Sauf qu’il avait passé une semaine à baiser avec lui dans toutes les positions possibles. Donc il était peut-être possible qu’au fond de lui il ait été attiré…

— Il suffit de savoir les ouvrir avec délicatesse et doigté.

Ivan se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Avant de revenir à la conversation.

— Je ne prends pas de suppresseur, je ne suis pas… je n’étais pas un Omega.

Ça au moins c’était vrai, jusque là il avait raison !

— Donc tout est ta faute By.

Il leva le doigt vers lui mais ne le toucha pas, il avait comme dans l’idée que le toucher reviendrait à repartir pour un tour dans le lit qui sentait encore fortement l’odeur de leurs ébats et qui était encore chaud et doux de leurs deux corps. D’ailleurs il était nu et ce n’était peut-être pas le moment d’avoir une conversation importante quand il était nu.

— Où que tu ailles les catastrophes te suivent et me tombent dessus. Je suis devenu un Omega à cause de toi !

En cas de doute toujours blâmer quelqu’un d’autre.

— Je ne suis qu’une innocente victime du hasard, je ne savais pas que tu étais un Omega potentiel. J’insiste d’ailleurs sur le potentiel.

— Innocente mon cul.

By eut un sourire carnassier et Ivan rougit, avant de se reprendre.

— Je te blâme pour tout ce qui s’est passé cette semaine.

— Comme tu le souhaites.

Ivan plissa les yeux, By qui cédait n’était jamais bon signe, il manigançait quelque chose.

— J’ai pris rendez-vous cet après-midi pour toi à l’hôpital militaire impérial.

Le visage de By était sérieux.

— Pour quoi faire ?

L’espion le regarda, droit et décidé.

— Moi, Byerly Vorrutyer, je jure sur mon nom avoir partagé les chaleurs de Lord Ivan Vorpatril et je m’engage à élever le ou les enfants résultant de ces chaleurs, déciderait-il de ne pas les prendre à sa charge. Sur mon souffle, je le jure.

Ce fut comme si le monde s’arrêtait et se mettait soudain à tourner dans le sens contraire. C’était impossible, il ne pouvait pas… Aucun des deux !

Bien sûr ses mains s’étaient naturellement portées sur son abdomen en un geste instinctif et totalement terrifiant.

— Je doute que tu veuilles porter l’enfant ou les enfants jusqu’à l’accouchement.

Son visage se releva immédiatement, avec la rapidité du serpent.

— Hors de question !

Il n’y avait pas que l’idée de ces… de la grossesse, il y avait l’accouchement, il avait assez entendu sa mère raconter son calvaire –à chaque fois qu’elle avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, bizarrement– dans les ruelles sombres du Caravansérail pour savoir que jamais au grand jamais il ne passerait par là !

By lui sourit.

— Le rendez-vous est pour transférer le ou les blastomères dans un réplicateur utérin. Quelle que soit ta décision mieux vaut y procéder dès maintenant.

Ivan posa les mains sur ses genoux et inspira avant de demander.

— Et si je ne veux pas que ces enfants existent ?

Il vit quelque chose passer dans les yeux de By, un sentiment, violent, pénible, il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Mais il disparut immédiatement.

— Je ne te forcerai pas la main. C’est ta décision. Je te ferais aller seul à l’hôpital cependant, je ne sais s’il me sera possible de me retenir. J’ai toujours su contrôler mes instincts et lutter contre mes impératifs biologiques, enfin jusqu’à présent. Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le destin.

— Et si je veux les garder ?

By lui sourit.

— Félicitations, tu es papa ou maman, tu décides.

Il ne voulait même pas penser à ça…

— Et si je décide que nous les devons les élever ensemble ? demanda-t-il du tac au tac.

By battit de ses longs cils, ouvrant sa bouche rouge en un rond parfait.

— Oh Ivan, j’ai bien cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais ! Tu as le choix, selon la loi si tu choisis de te considérer comme femme je peux obtenir une licence spéciale dans la journée ou préparer un grand mariage pour dans six mois. Si tu ne veux pas ébruiter ta mutation tu peux aller proposer tes services à Sa Majesté et à ton cousin pour leur projet sur l’accès au mariage pour tous les adultes consentants indifféremment de leur genre ou de leur nombre. En tous les cas sache que je serais ravi de t’épouser.

Ivan cligna des yeux.

— N’est-ce pas à toi de faire ce genre de proposition ?

Ce n’était pas vraiment la question à poser mais il était un peu submergé par les conséquences et les implications de ce qui venait de se passer pour se focaliser sur les choses importantes.

— Pourquoi, Ivan, te sens-tu moins un homme ce matin qu’il y a une semaine ?

Les images repassèrent dans sa tête, la sensation du poids de By alors qu’il avait posé ses jambes sur ses épaules pour le pénétrer, le bruit sourd de leurs accouplements, les cris désespérés.

— Non.

By lui sourit.

— En ce cas j’accepte de t’épouser.

Il avait comme l’impression de s’être fait eu, dans tous les sens du terme et des acceptions qui ne passaient que par des cerveaux clairement voyeuristes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc la deuxième partie qui est en fait une toute autre fic parce que je pouvais le faire ! Avec un tout autre set up du monde d'ailleurs puisque la répartition de la mutation est différente mais en fait vous vous en fichez donc je vais vous laisser lire.
> 
> Au fait, j'ai dit que tous les fandoms méritaient du Omega Verse ? Non parce que c'est mon headcanon que tous les fandoms méritent au moins une fic Omega Verse.

By était un Beta. Il n’y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

La musique, harmonieuse, délicate, résonnait contre les hauts plafonds de la Résidence Impériale. Les tissus aux couleurs vibrantes se mélangeaient à l’éclat des bijoux, une brise parfumée venait des jardins. La soirée donnée en l’honneur de la Délégation Syrtorienne était un franc et total succès.

Appuyé contre un pilier, son verre à la main, Ivan ignorait soigneusement le reste du monde et laissait son esprit divaguer pour s’éviter de repenser à ce à quoi il ne voulait pas penser.

Byerly, donc, était un Beta.

Les autres solutions étaient simplement trop ridicules pour être envisagées. S’il avait été un Alpha… By, un Alpha ! Il ricana dans son verre. S’il avait été un Alpha, il l’aurait su immédiatement, et Richard aussi, Et il aurait sûrement éliminé la concurrence. Après tout il y avait eu de nombreux cas où le Comté était passé entre les mains d’un Alpha plutôt que du premier fils. Alors dans un cas litigieux comme celui de la mort de Pierre…

Bref By n’était pas un Alpha. Il sentait clairement la présence des neuf autres Alpha dans cette partie de la Résidence Impériale sans même avoir besoin de faire d’effort.

By n’était pas non plus un Omega. Il avait ce côté efféminé que beaucoup attribuaient aux Omega mais il n’en avait pas la douceur ni la fragilité. By était brutal et franc, absolument pas soumis. Et puis, s’il avait été un Omega sa vie aurait été bien différente. Avec le manque tragique de femmes Vor à leur génération, les 2,5% d’Omega mâles de bonne famille avaient fait des mariages plus que prestigieux. Si By avait été un Omega il ne serait pas resté dans l’humiliante position de noble appauvri bien longtemps, avec sa peau d’un blanc crémeux, ses cheveux sombres, ses yeux d’un brun chaud et brûlant, sans compter sa bouche pleine et rouge et ses cils si épais il aurait pu aisément se trouver un Comte…

Ivan cligna des yeux, se demandant s’il n’avait pas déjà trop bu. La nuit était pourtant encore jeune et…

Et il était occupé à penser aux aléas de la génétique au lieu de s’amuser et de flirter parce que la partenaire qu’il avait précautionneusement choisie pour la soirée était plus occupée à l’amener à tomber dans un piège digne d’un mauvais holovid sur le Temps de l’Isolation, qu’à profiter de sa compagnie. 

Est-ce qu’il n’était pas charmant et agréable ? Pourquoi préférait-elle aider Honorine Vorgalliard à le prendre dans ses filets plutôt que d’essayer par elle-même de le faire succomber ? Après tout, il attendait juste de trouver la bonne.

Mais non, il avait dû faire face aux phéromones de la nouvelle Omega fraîchement revenue de Beta Colonie. Elle s’était sans doute imaginer que sa seule présence au début de son cycle de chaleurs suffirait à le rendre fou et à le pousser à chercher un coin sombre pour la nouer et ainsi lier leurs deux destins à jamais…

Hélas pour elle, il n’était pas de ceux qui se laissaient dominer par leurs instincts au point d’en perdre toute raison. C’était pour ça qu’il était un bon amant. C’était aussi pour ça qu’il avait réussi à échapper toutes ces années durant à des mariages qui auraient été catastrophiques. Contrairement à ce que ses relations avec le reste de sa famille pouvaient laisser supposer il n’était pas facilement manipulable.

Sauf par By.

Et là il revenait au début de ses pensées et l’absence de Maeve, revenue à ses allégeances premières se faisait sentir.

Il avait besoin d’un nouveau verre. 

Il laissa derrière lui l’éblouissante salle de bal où Gregor et Laisa valsaient les yeux dans les yeux parce qu’ils étaient toujours aussi parfaitement amoureux et se dirigea vers le salon où était installé l’immense bar très galactique duquel partait sans cesse des serveurs en livrée impériale et où s’attroupaient les habituels ivrognes en devenir.

By était accoudé au bar, un sourire brillant sur les lèvres, un verre à la main et une tenue tellement outrée qu’elle ne pouvait qu’attirer l’attention. Malgré lui, Ivan eut un début de sourire, ces plumes étaient juste…

Un mouvement attira son attention. Les convives avec qui By conversait venaient d’avancer. En groupe. Menaçants. Ils étaient visiblement furieux et il vit à leurs poings qui se crispaient et aux hormones qui commençaient à emplir la pièce que la violence n’était pas loin derrière eux. Le sourire de By s’effrita. Il vit l’espion commencer à reculer avant de se reprendre et se redresser.

Ivan hâta le pas. By était mal à l’aise et les autres hommes, bâtis comme des armoires à glace étaient en train de refermer le cercle autour de lui, le cachant à sa vue. 

Il sentit le grognement monter dans sa poitrine, entendait le claquement net et militaire de ses talons sur le marbre.

— Ecartez-vous !

Il ne faisait pas souvent montre d’autorité. Miles avait toujours été meilleur que lui à ces petits jeux et il n’en avait pas vraiment eu besoin, son nom et ses connexions suffisait la plupart du temps.

Mais là il laissa l’ordre filer avec tout le poids de sa volonté derrière. Les cinq hommes reculèrent, l’un d’entre eux tombant même à terre. 

Il posa la main sur le bras de By. Un instant il lui sembla voir, mais non, l’espion était visiblement assez secoué qui le laissa le placer instinctivement derrière lui, les yeux baissés, les épaules tremblantes.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Dois-je faire appeler la sécurité ?

Son regard passa, dur, coupant sur les présents, quelques uns dont il se souvenait du nom, les autres dont il grava les traits dans sa mémoire.

— Allons, Ivan, ne fais pas une scène pour un simple malentendu.

By devait avoir récupéré le contrôle de lui-même qui l’écartait maintenant, posant la main sur sa hanche pour mieux le repousser, se positionnant face à ses agresseurs.

— N’est-ce pas messieurs ?

Il souleva légèrement le menton, défiant, prenant à nouveau cet air de jeune coq, non, de chat, qui lui allait si bien.

Les autres hommes baissèrent les yeux et finirent par partir. Il essaya de détourner les yeux, de ne pas remarquer le léger tremblement de la main de By, la façon dont il expira lentement. Il avait envie de le réconforter, de poser une main sur son épaule et de lui dire que tout se passerait bien, qu’il le protégerait.

Il secoua la tête. Quelle idée étrange. 

— Et bien Ivan…

By s’était tourné vers lui, un sourire brillant et encore un peu faux sur le visage.

— Dois-je m’évanouir dans tes bras pour te remercier de ce sauvetage ?

Il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et demander un verre de xérès au barman.

La main de By était brûlante sur son bras malgré la chemise et la veste de l’uniforme. Il se tourna surpris. Les yeux de By étaient baissés, il y avait une légère rougeur sur ses joues et il semblait soudain plus petit, plus fragile, plus jeune.

— Merci.

Le mot fut à peine un murmure, dit d’une voix si douce, si basse qu’elle en faisait vibrer quelque chose en lui. 

Il ouvrit la bouche. Mais que pouvait-il répondre ? Il était presque mal à l’aise. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches et c’est alors que l’odeur lui parvint, une odeur délicieuse et sucrée, profonde, entêtante comme le caramel.

— Oh, je vois Lady Vordarian, si tu veux bien m’excuser.

By s’éloigna d’un pas rapide et chaloupé le laissant perplexe et hanté par cette odeur qui disparaissait bien trop vite. 

***

Il garda un œil sur By toute la soirée. De loin. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne cessait de ramener son attention vers lui, c’était comme une démangeaison sous sa peau, comme une petite coupure qu’il oubliait un instant et qui le lançait à nouveau celui d’après. Il ressentait sa présence à l’autre bout de la pièce, plus fortement que celle des quelques autres Alphas présents. Il l’entendait rire aussi clairement que s’il était à ses côtés, il guettait cette lueur ironique, pétillante dans ses yeux quand il s’apprêtait à enfoncer son interlocuteur…

Il était étrangement obsédé. C’était perturbant.

Sans doute était-il temps qu’il rentre. Il n’avait visiblement pas assez dormi ou quelque chose comme ça. 

Les invités avaient commencé à prendre congé et la queue à la sortie de la Résidence Impériale allait être insupportablement longue. Heureusement il connaissait encore assez l’endroit pour savoir que s’il passait par le salon bleu puis par le couloir attenant à la bibliothèque il arriverait au parking par l’autre ascenseur. Heureusement qu’il avait un niveau de sécurité assez élevé pour le f…

L’odeur le percuta de plein fouet, puissante, musquée, caramélisée, délicieuse, mais lacée d’une pointe acide… de peur ?

Il entendit les pas qui s’éloignaient. En courant. Il se mit à courir à son tour, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Il connaissait cette odeur, savait qu’elle appartenait à un Omega en chaleur et le bruit de course ne laissait rien présager de bon. Si cette imbécile d’Honorine Vorgalliard… 

Mais non, il essayait de se tromper. Il connaissait cette odeur, il savait qui était poursuivi dans les couloirs silencieux de la Résidence Impériale. Il savait qui avait une odeur chaude de caramel, il savait qu’il devait se hâter de sauver By. 

Ça expliquait tellement de choses, pourquoi il était tellement différent ce soir, moins sûr de lui, plus fragile, il avait dû penser qu’il aurait le temps d’aller à cette soirée avant que ses chaleurs ne commencent vraiment, ou alors les suppresseurs qu’il avait pris n’avaient pas marché. En tous cas il fallait qu’il le retrouve. Et vite. 

Quant à l’autre…

Le grognement résonna dans sa poitrine et se répercuta dans le couloir alors qu’il courrait encore plus vite. 

Les bruits de course se rapprochaient. Il arriva à temps pour voir le commandant Cholet coincer By contre un mur. Tout le reste disparut, il se jeta sur l’Alpha rival de toutes ses forces, il fallait qu’il le force à renoncer, qu’il démontre sa supériorité !

Il n’y avait plus de pensées, que la sensation de ce corps qu’il fallait repousser loin de celui de By, de cette autre volonté qu’il fallait amener à se soumettre par tous les moyens. Il n’entendit pas les bruits des vases qui cassaient, des bronzes qui s’écrasaient sur le sol, ne sentit pas quand le délicat écritoire céda sous leur poids. By était un peu plus loin, pour l’instant en sûreté, c’était la seule chose qui comptait. 

Finalement Cholet commença à reculer, finit par s’arrêter, par offrir son cou. Ivan grogna et le perdant prit la fuite, le laissant libre de se retourner vers By qui devait être mort de peur. 

Byerly était appuyé contre la balustrade de la bibliothèque, un étage au-dessus de lui. La lumière chaude des lampes caressait son cou, illuminait ses lèvres rouges étirées en un sourire satisfait et faisaient briller ses yeux sombres.

By lui envoya un baiser avant de tourner les talons et de se remettre à courir. 

En deux sauts Ivan fut monté à l’étage et commença à le poursuivre. L’Omega allait vite, n’hésitant pas à changer de direction mais il n’avait pas l’avantage du terrain. Ivan par contre avait passé assez longtemps de son enfance et plus récemment de ses jours de travail dans la Résidence Impériale pour savoir où il allait et comment il pouvait rattraper son retard. 

Il le coinça dans l’aile des Ambassadeurs, entre la salle à manger et le petit cabinet. Dos au mur, essoufflé, prisonnier de ses bras qui l’encadraient, By n’avait jamais été plus beau et l’odeur qu’il dégageait le rendait fou. 

— Il semblerait que tu m’aies attrapé, Ivan.

Son corps tremblait, d’épuisement mais aussi de besoin, il n’avait pas besoin de baisser le regard pour savoir que son pantalon était tendu et sûrement humide, la fièvre posait une fine pellicule de sueur sur ses tempes et pourtant By se tenait droit, refusait de baisser les yeux, de cesser de sourire, de se moquer, de le bousculer.

Il l’embrassa et sentit le sourire se dissiper alors qu’il s’emparait de ses lèvres, envahissait sa bouche, laissait ses mains parcourir son corps avec une brutalité qui ne faisait qu’attiser son besoin. Le gémissement animal qui lui répondit fit naître un grognement de plaisir et de défi.

Il n’y avait rien de passif ou de soumis dans la façon dont By s’évertuait à déchirer ses vêtements, à marquer sa peau, à pousser contre son corps, à déverser un torrent de paroles salaces, de promesses délicieuses, de possibilités incroyables à son oreille. 

Il n’avait aucune idée de comment By avait réussi à se débarrasser de son pantalon. Il s’en fichait. Tout ce qui importait c’était de le soulever contre le mur, de sentir ses jambes se nouer autour de lui et de glisser dans la fournaise de son corps, dans ce tourment pire encore que celui qu’il avait enduré jusque là, de se noyer dans ses cris et ses gémissements, de le sentir bouger, incohérent, demandant, délirant, contre lui, de savoir qu’il était celui qui le mettait dans de pareils états. 

Leur accouplement fut bref, à peine une éternité de torture avant qu’il ne sente son nœud enfler, avant que By n’atteigne l’orgasme, l’emmenant avec lui, les laissant tous deux coincés pour une longue demi-heure dans une position peu confortable. 

— Pour amusant que ce soit à un moment où un autre il va falloir que je repose mes jambes, fit remarqué By d’une voix légèrement blasée.

— Je te préférais quand tu étais en train de gémir, incohérent.

By leva un sourcil qui clairement le jugeait pour ses propos.

— Et je préférerais que tu aies plus de force dans les bras pour éviter de me laisser glisser contre le mur ce qui est très désagréable. On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu’on veut.

Ivan leva les yeux au ciel et prit une longue inspiration avant de refermer mieux sa prise sur By pour le soulever à nouveau et l’emporter en direction de la table qui normalement devait être à peu près à la bonne hauteur.

Il faillit tomber. Son pantalon était sur ses pieds. 

By s’accrocha plus fort, comme une sorte de poulpe paniqué. 

— Ivan, je te jure que si tu me fais tomber Alpha ou non, père de mes hypothétiques enfants ou non tu le regretteras !

A pas minuscules et ridicules, il réussit à les amener jusqu’à la table où il allongea le plus délicatement possible un By qui continuait à se plaindre.

— Disons que c’est marginalement mieux. J’avais prévu de t’amener jusqu’à une chambre dans l’aile des Marchands. Tant qu’à passer une demi-heure accrochés l’un à l’autre autant que ce soit sur un matelas confortable. Mais non, bien sûr il a fallu que tu m’arrêtes en plein milieu. Typique.

Les mains de By étaient dans ses cheveux, les caressant, glissant sur son cou, sur ses oreilles alors même qu’il se plaignait, elles n’avaient pas cessé de le parcourir.

— Tu es un Omega…

Les mots lui avaient échappé, plein de révérence, de cette chaleur qui ne faisait que grandir dans sa poitrine, de cette joie qui menaçait de le consumer.

— On ne peut rien te cacher, mon cher Ivan, quelle perspicacité !

Il mordit son téton en représailles.

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi…

— Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi je ne me suis pas marié à un noble qui m’aurait traité comme une femme ? Ou mieux pourquoi ne me suis-je pas lié à un Alpha qui aurait passé son temps à me donner des ordres et à s’attendre à ce que j’aime ça ?

By le regardait de son air le plus froid et le plus coupant et pourtant ses mains étaient encore et toujours en train de le caresser, de se gorger de contact. Il comprenait, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de déposer des baisers sur son front, ses yeux, ses bras, son torse, ses mains, sa bouche.

— Je n’y avais pas pensé.

— Bien sûr que non, tu es un Alpha. 

Il embrassa ses lèvres, un baiser doux, réconfortant, chaud. Etrangement intime, sensuel et il sentit son nœud qui se mouvait encore dans le corps de By, il but ses frissons de plaisir, ses halètements alors qu’il éjaculait à nouveau, presque par surprise. 

Il posa son front contre le sien, reprenant son souffle.

— Ivan, tu es lourd et c’est du bois massif contre mon dos et surtout mes fesses, alors…

Il se redressa.

— Ça sera toujours comme ça ?

— Si tu insistes pour me nouer dans des endroits qui sont totalement inappropriés pour ça, oui.

By essaya de l’imiter, s’appuyant sur ses coudes mais ça fit bouger le nœud et il gémit, les yeux presque révulsés de plaisir alors qu’il perdait tout appui.

— Je crois qu’il va falloir que tu restes allongé.

— Je te hais, déclara l’espion. 

Le pouce d’Ivan caressa ses lèvres et il sentit la langue de By le toucher un instant.

— Pourquoi moi ?

By cligna des yeux.

— Vraiment Ivan, de l’humilité ?

Il retira sa main.

— Je suis sérieux By. Pourquoi m’avoir choisi moi ?

— Qui te dit que ce n’est pas juste le plus fort qui a gagné ?

Il posa à nouveau son front contre le sien.

— Parce que tu es toi. Tout ce qui s’est passé ce soir était prémédité, n’est-ce pas ?

Un sourire de chat brilla dans ses yeux et sur ses dents.

— Avoue que tu n’as rien vu jusqu’à ce que tu aies fait fuir Cholet.

— Jusqu’à ce que je t’ai noué, avant j’étais incapable de réfléchir. 

Les doigts fins passèrent dans ses cheveux.

— Tu sais comment flatter un homme.

— Alors, pourquoi moi ?

Les yeux de By quittèrent les siens, mal à l’aise, il le sentit se tendre, l’entendit expirer avant qu’ils ne lui fassent à nouveau face.

— Je voulais que ce soit toi. Je te désire, je te respecte et il se peut qu’il y ait quelques autres sentiments mêlés à tout ça. Tu es un homme très difficile à détester, Ivan. Il fallait que… Je voulais savoir, alors j’ai monté tout ça, j’ai cessé de prendre mes suppresseurs, j’ai provoqué une situation dangereuse pour que tu me sauves et me protège, oh grand Alpha, je t’ai amené à me poursuivre et à te battre pour moi. Et vous êtes si facilement tombé dans mon piège, Lord Vorpatril. 

Il se sentit poussé par les mains derrière sa nuque et accepta son baiser, le prolongeant assez pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses pensées. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que… il avait toujours pensé…

— Je n’avais aucune idée.

— Evidemment que non. Je n’ai pas pour habitude de laisser voir ce que je ressens, c’est plutôt un pré requis de mon travail. 

Ils restèrent silencieux, l’air passant doucement de l’un à l’autre, les lumières douces, venues de l’extérieur les caressant.

— Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant c’est à toi de jouer.

— C’est un changement énorme.

— Oui.

— Je veux dire pour toi. Être parents, tu ne pourras plus vraiment veiller toutes les nuits et…

— Pas grave, je commence à me faire vieux et il se trame beaucoup plus de choses que tu ne pourrais penser dans les salons de ces dames lorsqu’elles sont sensées parler de leur progéniture, peut-être qu’il était temps pour moi de changer. 

— Es-tu… Je veux dire est-ce que tu… Veux-tu élever tes enfants avec moi ?

By cligna des yeux. 

Puis il sourit, chaleureusement, sensuellement. Ses mains brûlantes glissèrent sur ses joues.

— Ivan tu es idiot. Bien sûr que je veux les élever avec toi, pourquoi est-ce que j’aurais fait tout ça sinon ?

Dit comme ça en effet ça paraissait logique.

— Maintenant Lord Vorpatril…

L’Omega le regardait entre ses cils, le sourire aux lèvres.

— J’attends toujours que vous proposiez de faire de moi un honnête homme.

***

By, qui était toujours démoniaque, attendit qu’ils aient remis de l’ordre à leurs tenues –ils devraient tenir jusqu’à arriver à l’appartement d’Ivan avant de se jeter à nouveau l’un sur l’autre– pour laisser échapper la bombe.

— Oh, j’oubliais. Tu auras besoin de l’aide de l’Auditeur Impérial si tu veux réussir à faire effacer les vidéos de surveillance avant qu’elles n’arrivent aux yeux de ta mère.

Il haïssait By, ils s'entretueraient avant même la fin de ses chaleurs.

Un baiser doux et léger se déposa sur sa joue, accompagnée par l’odeur réconfortante de l’Omega. 

— Je promets d’en conserver une copie pour notre collection personnelle. 

Les lèvres glissèrent vers son oreille, caressant sa peau, élicitant une myriade de frissons.

— C’était ma première fois… contre le mur… Il faut bien immortaliser le moment.

Et il le laissa, se dirigeant vers la sortie, sans même se préoccuper du fait que maintenant il était à nouveau à l’étroit dans son uniforme.

Il allait le tuer. Si By ne le tuait pas avant d’un coup de sang.


End file.
